In a conventional container disclosed in DE-OS No. 32 31 859, the screw cap is formed as a threaded plug or a two-part plug arrangement. The break-off cap extends over the largest diameter of the threaded plug or of the part of the plug arrangement lying nearest the container bottom. The break-off notch is located on a part of the container top having a diameter which is as small as possible. After opening the break-off cap, the middle of the rubber threaded plug or the part of the plug arrangement connected tightly with the container is readily accessible providing access to the container contents by a hollow needle or by a bore in a part of the plug arrangement.
A safety seal is disclosed in DE-OS No. 24 60 407 for screw caps on containers. The cross-sectional configuration of the container, when compared with a circle, has at least one outwardly extending projection, e.g., is gradratic in cross section. The safety seal comprises a special member having upper and lower safety elements connected with each other through safety break points. An inwardly projecting flange is provided on the upper portion of the lower safety element and extends toward the lower end of the upper safety element. The upper safety element engages an internally threaded screw cap, which screw cap engages external threads on the container. Since the lower safety element of the safety seal is prevented by its engagement with the container from rotating, and since the safety seal rests tightly on the closed container, the screw cap can be removed only when the two safety elements are separated from each other in the area of the safety break points.